In Like
by Keepcalmforlove
Summary: I guess neither of them could resist falling for the other, even considering the circumstances. AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello readers, I have recently fallen in love with Liv and Maddie and I have been shipping Maddie and Diggie for quite a while now. After this recent episode in which Maddie and Diggie were super adorable I decided to write a fanfiction for them. There are barely any so here is one for your reading pleasure. I hope you enjoy this and this is going to start of slowly because I do not like fanfictions where they meet then fall in love so don't expect that to happen. I will try to make this as cute as I can and enjoyable to read. It is an au, obviously, and I hope you ****enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Liv and Maddie or any of the characters in the show that appear in this fanfiction. **

Madison Rooney was the other twin, compared to Olivia Rooney she was the additional one. Having a superstar sis is hard, Maddie would know. She didn't think things would change as much as they did, Holiday visits and phone calls just weren't enough, especially for their parents. They were going to let Liv stay with their Aunt Dena but she was so young so their mother accompanied her. They promised to call everyday and visit whenever they could, and it lasted for a while but some things happened and the daily phone calls became weekly and soon barely a month. They didn't lose full contact with each other, Liv and Maddie still talked when they were both free (which was rare) and their parents would only call just to make sure the kids were okay. It lasted for a year, almost two but their parents lost interest in each other and were in denial for quite a while. They soon gave in, quit acting like they were fine and decided to get a divorce. Liv was too caught up with her tv show and paparazzi to really care about what was happening, but Maddie was there with her two brothers watching it all unfold. Playing basketball was her escape, it always was but now it was necessary, mainly because as she thought more about this divorce not much would be different. They would still visit during the Holidays like usual, the only time they ever saw them, except they wouldn't be married. They wouldn't kiss in front of the kids to embarrass them, they wouldn't act like a team anymore, they would be two people who used to know the other persons secrets, two people who now became strangers.

Having lived in Wisconsin everyone knew about their families issues, people were just too nice to talk about it. What was worse was that other towns knew about it, since her dad also coached at other schools people heard about it. Wherever she went people would pity her, pity made her feel like she was losing, and she did _not _lose. She liked to stay away from the other teams her dad coached, especially since they were her schools rivals. She would go to Willows house whenever the boys team would go to her house for retreats, and while Joey and Parker would talk about how cool they all were and how they wanted to meet her she would never stay.

Her mother had found another man, one of Liv's cast mates father was single too and had been flirting with their mother for quite a time now. After the divorce they had gotten together, and ever since then Joey and Parker had been trying to get their dad find someone new, to show mom he could get someone too. Maddie never really participated in their big speeches of support. She sometimes would say something along the lines of "Yeah maybe you should get a girlfriend" or "Get over mom" but she never cared too much about the matter. Sometimes she thought he did date people though, just didn't tell them since her brothers would freak out. He would leave some nights with bad excuses, going to make sure the basket balls were pumped for practice, or he was going to his favorite restaurant which closed a month before. She never pointed it out though. She never cared enough to ask.

While it may seem like she was sad about it she really wasn't, she just missed her twin. She was happy with life even with what had happened to her parents relationship, she was the captain of her basketball team, her best friend was just as fun as she always was, she was having the time of her life. Except for the fact that the principal didn't respect her team and her brothers were annoying as usual, but she had grown accustomed to it, it no longer dampered with her mood. So when she got into things like this where she acted all sad about the divorce it was because she wanted to see her twin. She wanted to call her without it being awkward, but she wanted to see her face to face, but that wasn't an option.

The thing about Maddie was that she never lost, she didn't like to, and surrendering and calling Liv first would mean she lost. It was stupid and she knew that but she found a way to make everything a competition. She gets that competitive thing where she grinds her opponents into submission. She shouldn't with her own twin though. She couldn't help it, Liv was slowly becoming a stranger to her, more like a friendly competition to see who would call first. Liv was busy with everything she had going on in Hollywood, not giving a second thought about it, or at least that's what Maddie thought. She couldn't get in Liv's mind and try to understand simply because they didn't spend enough time with each other. The whole twins had a connection thing wasn't given to these girls, because one of them would have done something if it had been.

Diggie Masterson is an only child, getting plenty of attention from his parents, especially when they divorced. He grew up with her parents divorced it never affected him too much. He would stay with his mom during the week then his dad the weekend. His parents were still good friends after the divorce so things were never awkward. That must be the reason why he grew up such a happy kid. He never had to worry about anything, except for basketball of course. You see neither of his parents played, they always supported him and would buy a hoop or anything he needed to get better but he couldn't ask if they could play with him or judge his game. That's why he loved going with his Coach, he would always help him with his weak spots and point out his strengths. He would sometimes go to his house and work on his game there.

Diggie loved the Rooney's. It was simple as that, Mr. Rooney always challenged him to get better at basketball which he was always grateful for, Joey was a good friend of his and would always be up to do something for him. The youngest son, Parker, was the one he would go to if he wanted to do something really crazy. There were some people in the family he had not met, their mother and sister Liv were two hundred miles away so he obviously never got the chance to, but the other twin Maddie was never present when he was. The Rooney's would tell him how much alike they were and how they would get along. He would have loved to meet her, she was the captain of her team so she would be fun to play against. She was just busy, that's what he thought at least.

Whenever his mom would pick him up from the Rooney's she would always stay to talk to coach, he could see and hear them flirting, and he didn't really have a problem with that. He loved to see his mom enjoy herself with someone he also loved the company of. If his mom were to remarry he would love to have it be with coach. So when they started dating he was overjoyed! Coach didn't want his kids to know yet so it was kept a secret, only Diggie, his mom, and coach knew. He wished he could tell Joey and Parker since they would be just as ecstatic as him.

Diggie's life was truly amazing, two loving parents, captain of the basketball team, he was popular, and he had great friends. The best part was that he didn't have to do anything bad or act like someone else to get where he is, he simply was himself and won. Winning, ah winning, that was something he loved to do. He would get very competitive, it was the only time he really wasn't such a nice guy. He would get that competitive thing where he grinds his opponents into submission, but afterwards he would be a sweetheart and say sorry to them (after bragging about the win of course). The thing is that he has a great life, nothing to complain or be sad about. That must be why everyone loves him so much, he was the nicest guy you could ever meet.

**Well that was the first chapter prologue type thing, it isn't exactly a first chapter since it is mainly background but it isn't a prologue either. So tell me what you think because I'd love to hear especially constructive criticism. Love all of you who are reading this. **

**xoxo**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay so this is chapter 1 really since the last was more of a prologue. You're going to find out in this chapter that I will take a lot of things from the show and add them to this but that does not mean it will be the exact episode. I'm going to use things from the show and change them up a bit, add things that I wrote for this, and get it to fit with the au. Also I would like to say that the viewing of the chapter may be a bit messed up, it might just be on my computer but I'm not sure so sorry if there are any glitches in the document. I was so happy to see the response from the first part and the amount of views it got and I hope this chapter gets just as many. Thanks to everyone who has read this and I hope you enjoy the fic**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Liv and Maddie or any of the characters in the show that appear in this fanfiction.**

* * *

Claimed by different languages the following words either mean the same thing or are synonyms; seltsam, främmande, vreemd, and étrange. All words mean strange or foreign, which made these words perfect ones to add to Maddie's vocabulary. Today had been a strange one for Maddie Rooney, you see her best friend Willow was in a slump which was affecting her game. Maddie and Willow's life revolved around their game and she was too good of a friend to leave Willow on her own. The strange part was the fact that Willow was in a slump because she thought Maddie looked like her brother. Worst words she could hear that day, that she looked like her sad brother Joey Rooney. She knows that's supposed to be a compliment from her love struck friend but from the world it was considered an insult. Her brother was awkward and geeky, and even though Maddie didn't care much for looks she would hope she looked better then him. So Maddie Rooney was lost in what she should do to help her best friend so she went to the other girl in her life, her twin sister Liv Rooney.

Liv had advice to give but Maddie wasn't sure if it would help her cause, Liv was just as excited as Maddie was to talk but only about herself. So Maddie suffered through an hour of listening to the identical girl (looks wise) talk about Hollywood and sing half the stories. By the time she gave Maddie room to speak she had to go work on a new scene. This is why Maddie wishes her sister was there with her, then she could be face to face and make her listen to what she had to say instead of only thinking of herself. Sometimes it was easy being her sister when they were almost two hundred miles apart, but it was hardest when she needed her most.

So she grabbed her basketball once she got home and played the game she knew so well. Here are some more words Maddie had added to her vocabulary; immer basketball spielen. Always play basketball. Maddie would play basketball all the time, sometimes just for fun and sometimes to think. If she was worried about a test, or her family, she would go outside and dribble the ball and with each bounce something made sense. The ball drops once and she catches it, and she remembers Liv's life is very eventful. The ball drops twice and she catches it again, and she thinks Liv has a lot to talk about and she should respect that. The ball drops for the third time and it naturally meets with her hand again, and she thinks of Willow. The cycle keeps on going and she begins to accept all that had happened between her and Willow. Hopefully Willow was doing the same and they could fix this slump the next time they saw each other.

* * *

Here are some more words Maddie should add to her vocabulary, she already knows this and believes she lives by this, but if she did what was about to happen would not. Verwacht het onverwachte; expect the unexpected. She should have been thinking of this the next time the ball dropped because unexpectedly Diggie and his mother decided to go to the Rooney's.

* * *

Diggie wanted to work on his game and maybe hang out with Joey for a while and his mother said she had something to talk to Pete about, so he decided to go to the door when he heard the bouncing of a ball in the backyard. He told his mom to wait at the door for him while he checked something in the backyard. She was hesitant to allowing this to happen but agreed to wait. Mr. Rooney could have been practicing but that was unlikely, so he peeked into their backyard to view the unexpected. A petite blonde dribbling a basketball in their backyard and he could only assume it was the mysterious daughter who was always out. It was like seeing a real life unicorn, this girl had been a myth to him for so long and yet he couldn't ruin her concentration with something like a hello. So he snuck over to the front door and knocked hoping someone else would answer.

Lucky for Diggie he didn't have to follow verwacht het onverwachte, things were just always in his favor in the most humble way. So that's why he didn't have to add any of Maddie's new vocabulary words to his dictionary today, he had yet another great day that was topped off with seeing the mystery daughter he had been waiting to see for so long now. So when Joey answered the door Diggie smiled and whispered for him to be quiet and they walked up to his and Parkers room. His mother laughed at Diggie giving him a confused look walking into the kitchen where Pete must have been.

They barely questioned why Diggie and his mother had come over unexpectedly since he usually did. It made Mr. Rooney unhappy when he did this but he had to play nice to keep his mother happy, not to mention Joey didn't care since Diggie was the coolest guy he knew. Diggie knew this since Joey had told him many times before, he knew it was true but didn't think too much about it, he wasn't a cocky jerk but he wouldn't lie to seem like someone he is not. So he would just laugh and continue spending time with him.

Diggie is really friends with everyone and has no complications with his relationships with people, he is always so positive everyone around him is too and they never fight. He is nice to everyone he meets and that might be the reason why he can call everyone he knows his friend. It's those rare cases when someone is still unconditionally rude to him he's left speechless and unsure what to say. He sees the best in people and puts so much hope in them when they let him down he doesn't know what to do.

Now another thing about Diggie is that he is a hopeless romantic, he wants to fall in love and let the world know. He wants to go on romantic dates and be the perfect couple. That's why he's single, he has plenty of girls chasing after him but he's waiting for the right one. The one who could take his breath away, mainly _the one. _Sadly none of those girls fit the description, they were all either social climbers, wannabes, or annoying girls who acted stupid. Of course he still saw the best in them, that they were beautiful, and funny but not in the way he wanted.

* * *

So here is Madison Rooney, standing outside in her backyard not knowing that they had a guest who had been waiting to meet her. She also didn't know that this guest was asking about her right now , asking if he could meet her. Another thing she didn't know was that this guest and her brothers were walking down right now to talk to her. She bounced the ball and threw it at the hoop, getting it in everytime. Until her father walked through the door screaming at her.

"Maddie someone wants to meet you" he screamed at her with a big smile on his face.

She sighed and went to grab the basketball she dropped. She didn't want to say no to her father but she wanted to continue playing. She was conflicted over something so small she didn't know how to react to this "Do I have to?" she asked "I'm busy"

"Maddie it's really important you need to come to the kitchen with me" he said but she barely moved, he smirked and knew what to say next "I will carry you to the table"

Maddie sighed and gave in, she dropped the basketball and walked towards him. "Fine, if this is so important" she said waving her hands at the word important. She walked through the door and her dad followed behind her, she didn't expect to see what she did though, because there was sitting at the kitchen table a woman smiling brightly at her.

"Um, dad, who is this?" she asked him while he walked towards the woman and sat next to her.

"One minute honey" he said looking up at the stairs and began to scream his next words "Boys get down here!"

And in a matter of seconds two boys came down the steps, her brothers, but surprisingly so did one other boy. He had a bright smile on his face as he came down the stairs. She looked in confusion between the boy to the woman, then to her family who were socializing with them as if they were family.

Her father and the woman next to him looked at each other smiling, she was glad to see her brothers were just as confused as her but the other stranger looked just as happy as the adults.

"Well kids" the woman said looking at us all "Me and Pete decided, we are going to get married!"

Joey and Parker looked surprised but happy, Joey looked ecstatic saying "Dad, I didn't know you and Ms. Abbot were dating?"

"We didn't want to tell you since we knew you'd freak out. Diggie knew though" the woman, Ms. Abbot, claimed.

Maddie looked around the table with faces filled with joy and excitement yet hers had a look of confusion and anger. She was speechless for a minute before her curiosity got her and she had to ask. "Who are these people?" Maddie asked her father with an angry tone. Marrying a stranger, how could he do that to this family?

"Oh you must be Maddie, it's so nice to finally meet you. I'm Sara Abbot, Diggie's mother and your father's fiancee. This must be so sudden for you but I'm sure you'll adjust and maybe if we spent some time together we could feel like a family!" she said quickly with a hopeful look on her face. The thing Maddie cared about was who this Diggie was, especially if this was going to be her new brother.

"I'm Diggie" said the boy sitting in between Joey and Parker. He put his hand out waiting for Maddie to shake it, she finally gave in shaking it still waiting for answers.

"Maddie" she said to the boy looking around the room "So why haven't I met either of you?"

"Well you're never around why they are" her father said to her, so she put two and two together and realized he must have been on the basketball team.

He looked at Maddie with a smile as if she was the most amazing thing in the world and said a few simple words . "I guess we're family now"

* * *

**Well this was it, came out better than I expected. It needs some editing but I just really wanted to post it right now. Please tell me what you think and just because they are stepsiblings doesn't mean it's weird or they can't get together. **

**xoxo**

ent here...


End file.
